russian_kangaroofandomcom-20200214-history
Inocêncio Coitadinho
Portugal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.77 m | position = Todas menos na baliza | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1982–1988 1988–1990 | youthclubs = CD Fátima Leixões | years = 1990-1991 1991–1992 1992–1994 1994–1995 1995-1996 1996-1997 1997-1999 1999-2000 2000-2002 2002-2003 2003-2004 2004-2006 2006-2007 2007-2008 2008-2009 2009-2011 2011-2012 2012-2013 2013- Total | clubs = Leixões Belenenses Sporting CP Manchester United Chelsea Dortmund Real Madrid FC Barcelona Internazionale Paris SG Bayern Munich Tottenham Atlético Madrid Sporting CP Besiktas LA Galaxy Grêmio Guangzhou Evergrande Al-Hilal | caps(goals) = 46 (28) 37 (17) 104 (80) 35 (15) 81 (71) 44 (21) 115 (89) 60 (56) 121 (120) 54 (49) 52 (61) 123 (125) 60 (62) 52 (60) 55 (44) 86 (77) 58 (48) 41 (21) 8 (5) 1232 (1056) | nationalyears = 1992- | nationalteam = Portugal | nationalcaps(goals) = 183 (153) | manageryears = 2017-2018 2018-2019 2019– | managerclubs = Vitória de Guimarães Sporting CP FC Barcelona }}Inocêncio Coitadinho (10 de Agosto de 1974-) é um antigo jogador e atualmente treinador de futebol. Neste momento comanda a equipa do FC Barcelona. Apesar de para muitos ser considerado um dos melhores da história, a verdade é que Inocêncio não gera consensos. A sua atitude extra-campo foi alvo de críticas dos fãs, e muitos chegaram a apontar possíveis irregularidades cometidas pelo jogador. Muitos acreditam que o sucesso do jogador, só foi atingido com a ajuda de substâncias ilícitas que este terá usado durante toda a sua carreira. Ao todo jogou por 18 clubes, em 11 países diferentes. O seu feitio conflituoso não lhe permitiu estar mais do que 2 anos em um único clube. História Infância Inocêncio nasceu na Amadora, não se sabe bem em qual hospital (provavelmente nasceu em casa), e seria nessa localidade que o pequeno rapaz entraria para o mundo do crime começaria a dar os primeiros toques na bola, e a aprender algumas das mais famosas técnicas do futebol, das quais se destacam a Catapulta Infernal e o Remate Falcão. Tudo era feliz na vida do pequeno Inocêncio, até ao dia em que os seus pais decidiram colocá-lo num seminário. Lá ele foi violado e começou a jogar futebol no Desportivo de Fátima, onde era obrigado a rezar o terço todos os dias. Uns anos mais tarde Inocêncio foi transferido para o Leixões, que ofereceu 100kg de cocaína para obter o jogador. Estreia Profissional Inocêncio fez o seu primeiro jogo profissional ao serviço do Leixões na época 1990-1991. Ele não jogou um caralho, tendo falhado um golo de baliza aberta e marcado um auto-golo. Por causa disso, foi muito criticado pelos adeptos. Só que Inocêncio, conseguiu calá-los com exibições magnificas, uma das quais, marcou 5 golos e ajudou a equipa a ganhar a Segunda Liga. No final da época, decidiu não continuar nesta equipa de merda, e pediu para ser transferido. Inocêncio tinha propostas de vários clubes da Primeira Liga, mas decidiu escolher o Belenenses, por causa dos pastéis. No Belenenses, foi a desilusão do campeonato. Mesmo assim, ganhou o interesse de Jorge Jesus, treinador do Sporting, que tinha a intenção de adaptá-lo a Guarda Redes. Sporting No Sporting, havia a esperança de que Inocêncio poderia ser o jogador que faria esquecer Vítor Damas, e elevaria o clube a um novo patamar. No entanto, ficou desde cedo evidente, de que a baliza não era o seu habitat natural, e que seria muito mais útil colocá-lo como roupeiro atacante. Todos viram isso menos Jorge Jesus. A sua teimosice valeu-lhe o despedimento, deixando o Sporting no último lugar. Para o seu lugar foi contratado o experiente treinador francês Arsene Wenger (bem talvez nesta altura ainda não fosse assim tão experiente). A alteração do comando técnico trouxe claras melhorias para a equipa, que beneficiou do talento de Inocêncio, agora em uma posição mais atacante. O Sporting consegue terminar o campeonato em 2º lugar e ainda consegue vencer a Liga Europa e a Taça de Portugal. Ainda assim, o treinador francês decide demitir-se por não ter conseguido atingir o seu objetivo pessoal de terminar em 4º lugar. Na temporada seguinte, e ao contrário da anterior, o Sporting começou muito bem, e Inocêncio consegue pela primeira vez na sua carreira, vencer a Liga Portuguesa. Conquistou ainda a Taça de Portugal, obtendo a tão ambicionada dobradinha. Primeira Aventura no Estrangeiro No inicio da época seguinte, Inocêncio decide mudar-se para Inglaterra, onde foi jogar para o Manchester United. No entanto, a sua primeira experiência no estrangeiro, não correu como planeado. Não propriamente pelas exibições dentro de campo, onde aí até estava a ser o melhor da equipa, mas sim por ter sido expulso, após se ter, supostamente envolvido, com a mulher do presidente. Quem aproveitou estes acontecimentos foi o Chelsea, que conseguiu adquirir um dos jogadores mais promissores do mundo a custo zero. Inocêncio tinha propostas de outras grandes equipas, mas escolheu os londrinos, por estarem em primeiro do campeonato nessa altura. Bola de Ouro Inocêncio chegou ao Chelsea com a época a decorrer, facto que não o impediu de obter sucesso instantâneo. Ganhou a Premier League e foi considerado o melhor jogador jovem da competição (Apesar de muitos desconfiarem da sua verdadeira idade). E se a primeira época tinha sido boa, na segunda, Inocêncio voltou a vencer a Premier League, e conseguiu ganhar pela primeira vez a Liga dos Campeões, feito que lhe valeu a conquista da sua primeira Bola de Ouro. No final da temporada, desentendimentos entre Inocêncio e a direção do Chelsea em relação à renovação do contrato, fizeram o jogador abandonar o clube. Vida Pessoal Inocêncio foi casado com a famosa cantora Maria Leal. Casaram-se em 2003, mas divorciaram-se no dia a seguir. Inocêncio é ainda, muito provavelmente, um praticante da religião cristã, pois mais de metade dos seus posts no Instagram contêm a hashtag #Deusnocomando. Em uma entrevista realizada em 2012, Inocêncio afirmou que o melhor treinador com quem trabalhou foi Rui Vitória. Honours Club Managerial In ten seasons of club management, Mourinho has led his club to win its domestic league seven times, the UEFA Champions League twice and the UEFA Cup once. Between 2003 and 2012, Mourinho did not go a single calendar year without winning at least one trophy. ;Porto (2002–2004) *Primeira Liga (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 *Taça de Portugal (1): 2002–03 *Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira (1): 2003 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2003–04 *UEFA Cup (1): 2002–03 ;Chelsea (2004–2007, 2013–) *Premier League (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 *FA Cup (1): 2006–07 *Football League Cup (2): 2004–05, 2006–07 *FA Community Shield (1): 2005 ;Internazionale (2008–2010) *Serie A (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 *Coppa Italia (1): 2009–10 *Supercoppa Italiana (1): 2008 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2009–10 ;Real Madrid (2010–2013) *La Liga (1): 2011–12 *Copa del Rey (1): 2010–11 *Supercopa de España (1): 2012 Manchester United (2016-2018) Individual * Onze d'Or Coach of the Year (2): 2005, 2010 * FIFA World Coach of the Year (1): 2010 * IFFHS World's Best Club Coach (4): 2004, 2005, 2010, 2012 * Primeira Liga Manager of the Year (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 * Premier League Manager of the Year (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 * Premier League Manager of the Month (3): November 2004, January 2005, March 2007 * Serie A Manager of the Year (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 * Albo Panchina d'Oro (1): 2009–10 * Miguel Muñoz Trophy (2): 2010–11, 2011–12 * UEFA Manager of the Year (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 * UEFA Team of the Year (4): 2003, 2004, 2005, 2010 * World Soccer Magazine World Manager of the Year (3): 2004, 2005, 2010 * LPFP Awards Best Portuguese Manager in Foreign Countries (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 * BBC Sports Personality of the Year Coach Award (1): 2005 * La Gazzetta dello Sport Man of the Year (1): 2010 * International Sports Press Association Best Manager in the World (1): 2010 * Prémio Prestígio Fernando Soromenho (1): 2012 * Football Extravaganza's League of Legends (2011) Others * Grand Officer of the Order of Infante Dom Henrique * Doctor Honoris causa – for his accomplishments in football from Lisbon Technical University External links *Real Madrid official profile *BDFutbol profile *